Totem
Totem is a 1999 direct-to-video released by Full Moon Features. The film was directed by David DeCoteau (as Martin Tate), and stars Jason Faunt, Marissa Tait, Eric W. Edwards, Sacha Spencer, Tyler Anderson, and Alicia Lagano. Summary In the middle of the woods out in the middle of nowhere, an old, but well preserved cabin rests. Out of the blue, a young woman, who is later revealed to be Alma Groves (Marissa Tait) bolts through the woods and into the cabin - where she is greeted by five other teens. Once Alma comes to, one of the men - a young mechanic named Paul (Jason Faunt) offers to explain the situation at hand. All six of these young adults were carrying on with their daily lives, when they suddenly saw the image of the cabin flash into their heads. Without realizing what was happening, they all took off in the fastest direction to the cabin. But none of them knew where this cabin is located, none of them told anyone else about it (because they themselves didn't know), and all of them knew that there would be a total of six people - Alma being the last. Paul introduces the others; Len (Eric W. Edwards) - a jockish guy who was having sex with an unknown coed; Tina - a high school student who left right in the middle of class; Roz (Sacha Spencer) - an art student who was at a museum; and Robert (Tyler Anderson) - a young Native American man who just sits quietly in the corner of the room. The group reveals that the cabin is bare of any food, and they tried to escape - but found that they couldn't. They can only get about 100 feet from the cabin before crossing over some sort of invisible barrier that slows down their movements and sends them running back. Alma decides to try, despite the others warning her that nothing will happen. However, they find that there is a small path that the barrier does not surround, and the others follow her. After walking down the path, they find themselves in an old graveyard. In the center of the graveyard is an old, mysterious stone structure which they take for a totem pole. The pole has three slots on one side, each slot housing an old, metal statue resembling some sort of demon. Len decides to smash it with a sledgehammer, but finds that the pole is surrounded by a barrier, much like the cabin. On the way back to the cabin, Alma and Robert theorize that the barrier doesn't actually surround the cabin, but the graveyard instead. With no immediate way to leave, the teens settle in the cabin for the night. While Tina goes outside to use the outhouse, Roz calls the others into the other room, where they find a mummified human hand (with the hatchet still attached) atop an old cutting block. At the other end of the room is an old bookcase, which contains a very old leather bound Bible. In the bible is a photograph of the family who built the cabin, dated March 11, 1899. Strangely, there are six members of the family, much like there are six of them. That, along with the fact that the graveyard looks older than one century, makes them suspicious. Paul gets worried that Tina has been gone for too long, and, arming himself with the hatchet, goes outside to check on her. He asks the others if they will go with him, but none of them answer. Out in the graveyard, Tina finds a gravestone that has her name carved into it, identifying that very night as the night of her death. Paul catches up to her, and they both find gravestones of their companions. Tina is about to tell him about the date of death when she finds Paul is gone. Back in the cabin, Roz begins to speculate that the forces that compelled them to the cabin, may have caused the rest of them to stay inside while Paul went to find Tina. Suddenly, Paul bursts through the door, covered in blood, and carrying Tina's corpse. He tells the others that he doesn't remember much of what happened, only that he believe the top statue of the Totem pole was moving. Suddenly, Tina becomes reanimated, only to speak. She speaks in a language that only Robert is able to translate. The voices speaking through Tina claim that a ritual will take place. The ritual requires three people to be killed, and three people to kill them. With each death, one of the statues from the Totem pole - the masters of death - come to life. Immediately after, the statue bursts through the window. All of them but Paul are unable to move. The statue goes to the table to try and get Tina. But Paul forces it to leave. Afterwards, Robert theorizes that Paul was immune to the powers because he killed Tina - possibly without even knowing it. Even so, the marks on Tina's chest are blade marks, not claws. Paul refuses to believe any of it and steps out the door - only to be dragged off by the statue. Category:Horror Category:Horror films Category:1999 films Category:1990s films Category:Direct-to-video films Category:American horror films